A Star Ocean 3 Parody
by MGSB
Summary: Exactly what the title states... a parody of Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.


**A Star Ocean 3 Parody**, by MetalGearSolidBoy

This has been edited from the original version. Some content may or may not have been changed.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time or any other persons that appear in this.**

While I consider this inferior to the Star Ocean 2 version, I hope that some will still find this enjoyable.

* * *

**Grantier Resort Hotel, Fountain Plaza**

(Behold, main character Fayt appears tired...OR IS HE?!!)

Fayt: (looking tired) "Phew...I'm so tired."

(...Yes, yes he is.)

Girl: "Here you go!"

(OMG! It's Rena...it's Suphia...it's...SOPHIA?!!)

Fayt: "AHHHH!!"

_quickly smacks Sophia in the face_

Sophia: "OW! My nose...I think it's bleeding. Eeeeww..."

Fayt: "Oh, hi Sophia. You startled me."

Sophia: (peeved) "Fayt!!!"

Fayt: "Heh, whoops. Reflex. Besides, I thought you were down at the beach."

Sophia: "I was waiting but you never came..."

Fayt: "Oh, I'm sorry. But I got my character to Lv.2 in the simulated version of Sulfur Dioxide. You have NO IDEA how tough that Ghark was."

Sophia: "Yeah, yeah, how nice for you."

Fayt: "Geez, what's wrong with you? Crabby-pants, are you mad?"

Sophia: "I'm not mad. It's more of a..."

_happy face_

_angry face_

_confused face_

Sophia: "...you know?"

Fayt: "No. Now stop making stupid faces, go upstairs, and get changed!"

Sophia: "Okay!" (smiles)

(Hotel, Outside Sophia's Room)

Fayt: "(Man, she sure is taking a while...and what the heck is up with this BGM? I can't understand a single word. Is my Communicator broke or something? I wonder...)"

(Sophia comes out)

Sophia: "Blah, reeaaghh."

Fayt: "..."

Sophia: "Blah blah blue blue blee bee boo boo ba!" (_gets closer_) "Blah reohgte graaak snort blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

Fayt: "(Damn, it still works...Oh well, she's probably almost done talking anyhow.)"

Sophia: (groggles) "Graaaaaaawwooo goo?"

Fayt: _(sigh)_ "Okay, okay! Just don't yank my arm off."

-

Sophia: "Fayt, why is there no Room 104?"

Fayt: "I dunno. Probably because the number 4 is associated with death in some cultures."

Sophia: "Really? I've never heard of anyone being superstitious of that."

Fayt: "Me neither. I better test this out."

_approaches Hotel Worker_

Fayt: "Hey you! FOUR!!!"

Hotel Worker: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NO!!! STOP GET AWAY FROM ME OOOOOOOHHHH!!!"

_kicks window open_

Fayt: "HEY WAIT! I WAS JUST KID----"

Hotel Worker: (jumping off) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

_ker**-**__SPLAT_

Sophia: "I-I-I've never seen anyone d-die...before..."

Fayt: "We had to do it sooner or later...think of the lives we've saved Sophia. Think of the future."

Sophia: "You're right. Thanks, Fayt!"

_Plus 5 Affection for Fayt_

Fayt: "Huzzah! I am teh lady's man!"

Sophia: "Huh?"

Fayt: "Nothing..." (_turns away, gives off Adray's successful IC grin_)

_Thus, the tale of Sulfur Trioxide is borne. What new adventures await? Dum da da dum...  
_

* * *

**Hotel, Recreational Floor**

Fayt: "Sup."

Mystery Man: "Why hello there god of the northern winds. What ales you so as to pay tribute with speach to one so lowly as I?"

Fayt: "..." (checks to see if Communicator is broke again)

Sophia: "Ummm...we're just taking a stroll, and ran into you."

Mystery Man: "A stroll? To that I say 'What, ho!' Grand maiden of the twilight, I suggest that you carry this knight up yonder hill where dreams can be made anew!"

Sophia: "Uhhhh, bye?"

Fayt: "(I know what the problem is...)"

_tosses him 1 FOL_

Fayt: "There you go! That should keep food on your table for a couple weeks, huh?"

_walks away_

Mystery Man: (_snuggles with FOL_) "(Wow---finally someone who understood me! Better pay than the Troupe gives me anyway. One percent commission for handing out flyers...HAH!)"

-

(Beach)

Flirt: "Well hello there! How bout a drinky?"

Fayt: "Oh YAY-YUH!"

Sophia: "Fayt, you can't just go talking to anyone you see."

Flirt: "Who's that? Sister?"

Fayt: "Um, ahh...yeah. You could say that."

Sophia: "WHAT?!!"

Flirt: "Great! The more the merrier. C'mon!"

Sophia: (to Fayt) "Not a good idee--a."

Fayt: "Relax. This'll be fun, if ya know what I mean, heheheheheheheheh!"

(Flirt's Room)

Flirt: "Here you are! Enjoy."

_hands out slushies_

Fayt: "Ack! Pervert! Get away from me!"

_runs away_

Flirt: "What the $!#&? Dang, another two lost."

_gorges on slushies_

-

(Sophia's Room)

Fayt: "Hey, mind if I check your garbage can?"

Sophia: "Not real--"

Fayt: "...three candy bar wrappers, a biscuit? Talk about your overeating. You're gonna get pudgy..."

Sophia: "...If I may. Isn't this YOUR room?"

Fayt: "!!!"

Sophia: "Who's the fatty now? Teehee!"

Fayt: "Sophia..."

Fayt: "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!"

_SLAP_

Sophia: "Ouch! Gosh, can't you take a joke?"

Fayt: "Can YOU?"

Sophia: "Of course I---"

Fayt: (points at her) "PANT'S UNZIPPED!"

Sophia: (_gasps_)

Fayt: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha!"

-

Fayt: "Oh wait, they're always like that..."

* * *

**Hotel, Beach**

Fayt: "Are we done with all these crazy PA's yet?"

Sophia: "What? Anyway, we were talking about Uncle Robert and Aunt Ryoko, right? So...let's make a bet!!! You try to surpass your father and I'll----"

_Fayt puts hand over Sophia's mouth_

Fayt: "You know what? &#!$ these. I'm gonna do my own thing for this."

Sophia: "Uhhh, OKAY!" (smile)

Fayt: (_sigh_) "You know, you have the right to actually express your true feelings about this..."

Sophia: "Well, if you won't get mad about it..."

Sophia: "FAYT WHY ARE ALWAYS SO $#& DAMN ABUSIVE TO ME I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU AROUND LIKE A $#&!ING IDIOT FOR YEARS NOW CANT YOU JUST TREAT ME LIKE A NORMAL $&#!ING PERSON FOR ONCE?!! I LIKE UNCLE ROBERT AND AUNT RYOKO AND YOU DO TOO SO THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE SO &$?!#$# SELFISH!!!"

_heavy breathing, panting_

Fayt: "(Wow, I never knew she felt so strongly about me...what should I say?)"

_Fayt is now given three options...what will he choose?_

Fayt: "...I'm sorry."

Sophia: (blushing) "Really, Fayt? All right, I forgive you."

Fayt: "(Mwahahahahahahahhaha...)"

Sophia: "Hey, there's Uncle Robert and Aunt Ryoko! Let's say 'Hi', okay?"

Fayt: "Uh, I guess..."

_Fayt and Sophia approach the Leingods_

Fayt: "Stay here, Sophia. I've got something very important to say to my dad."

Sophia: "Okay."

Fayt: "(QUIT SMILING ALREADY!!!!!! ARGH!)"

_walks towards Robert_

Robert Leingod: "Hey, son. Playing games again?"

Fayt: "Dad..."

Robert: "Yes?"

Fayt: (in Tidus' voice) "I hate you."

_runs away_

Robert: "???"

-

(A little farther on the beach)

Sophia: "Check it out, a Blue Dolphin! How cute..."

Fayt: "..."

_approaches_

Blue Dolphin: "Ride zee shooopufff?!!"

_everyone cringes_

Fayt: "Uh, sure?"

Blue Dolphin: "All aboardzzz?!"

_Fayt and Sophia get on the Dolphin ala piggyback as it heads for the ocean waters_

Sophia: "Wow, isn't this fun?"

Fayt: (sarcastically) "Woohoo..."

(5 minutes later...)

Fayt: "Why did we stop?"

Sophia: "I don't know. It's been about 2 minutes."

Fayt: "Get off for a sec."

Sophia: "Mmmm...okay..."

_splash!_

Fayt: "AHAHAHHAHAHA YOU WET YOURSELF LOLZ!!!"

Sophia: "..."

Fayt: "HAHAHAH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU----WHOAH!"

_mega splash!_

Fayt: "Dangit, what's wrong with you Blue Dolphin?!!"

Blue Dolphin: "..."

_surfaces_

Sophia: "Dead?"

Fayt: "Appears so. Last I checked, they only had lungs."

Sophia: "Then why did you let him die, knowing that?"

Fayt: (pulls out a knife and fork) "Tuna, Sophia?"

_starts ravenous feasting, alone obviously  
_

* * *

**  
Grantier Resort and Hotel**

Fayt: "This makes no sense. We've been everywhere, but nothing's happening."

Sophia: "What about that room?"

Fayt: "Well, I suppose I have time for one more intrusive break-in..."

_enters room_

Peppita: "Wha? Who are you?! You're not supposed to be in here!"

Fayt: "Then why'd you leave the door unlocked?"

Peppita: "No I didn't! I remember locking it."

????: "Heh, sorry about that."

Peppita: "W-who's there?"

????: "Pssst! Up here, in the vent!"

Fayt: "What the hell are you doing in there?"

Man Inside Vent: "I act as the hotel's security camera. I crawl around from room to room making sure there's no trouble."

Sophia: "Are you guys understaffed or something?"

Man Inside Vent: "Not really. Also, we couldn't implement a door-lock system at the moment. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Peppita: "...no wonder you let us stay here for free."

Fayt: "Gee, I never knew this place was so much of a dump."

Man Inside Vent: "Tell me about it. I'm covered in a 3-inch layer of dust! Plus they give me a scratch-pad and pencil to jot down crap. The thing is, I can't even write in Terran, and they STILL hired me."

Sophia: "..."

Fayt: "I thought your free breakfast tasted a little funny..."

Man Inside Vent: "Oh boy, consider yourselves lucky! You won't believe what they put in my waffle."

Sophia: "Roffle?"

Fayt: "(Yeah yeah, like we haven't heard THAT one...)"

Man Inside Vent: "...well, gotta go! I got a feeling there's trouble brewing inside the sauna room. Duty calls, yeeee!"

Peppita: "What a bum."

-

_Peppita goes on to explain that she's part of a circus troupe._

Fayt: (sarcastically) "Innnnnnnnnnnnnnnteresting...say, what's in this door?"

Peppita: "Oh, I wouldn't open that if I were---"

Fayt: (_opens door_) "Now, now, what could possibly go wrong with opening a...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

???: "GARAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!"

Fayt: "Holy crap, it's a MOOGLE ON STEROIDS!!!"

Faerie Friend: "...IT'S 'FAERIE'!!!"

_starts punching the lights out of Fayt_

Sophia: "Ahhh! Peppita, make him stop!"

Peppita: "I-I don't know how! The circus master said I can't use him until I'm 50!"

Fayt: "Well, I suppose I could hold out that lo...OW! OUCH! AH! OOG! OOF! OG! UG! GLUG! D'OH!"

Peppita: "Ursus, Gonella, mind giving us a hand?...Huh?"

Ursus: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUNNY FAIRY."

Gonella: "And I, uh, have to go feed my---uhhh 'hamster', eh?" (_leaves_)

Fayt: "Ow ow ow ow ow OUCH! Urgh, that does it! Awaken, O ANGEL OF DESTRUCTION!!!"

(Holy lights emanate, and a heavenly being appears)

Angel: "...thou needest me?"

Fayt: "Yes! Save me from this 'roid possessed beast!"

Angel: "Sorry, but I'm technically not supposed to appear yet."

Fayt: "What? You're here now, aren't you? Can't you guys see her?!"

Sophia: "See what, Fayt?"

Fayt: "...no, NOOOOOO! Don't go, please!"

Angel: (ahem) "Now if you don't mind, I need to pay a visit to my beautiful Colette. Farewell."

Fayt: "What? I thought you were female..."

Angel: "(_shifty eyes_)"

_disappears  
_

* * *

**Rossetti Troupe's Room**

Peppita: "Man, this is not what we need right now!"

_smacks fist against hand ala Cliff Fittir style_

Faerie Friend: (ears wiggling) "Acknowledged."

_copies, instead smashing fist against Fayt_

Fayt: "PPPPPOOOOOOOUUUHHH!!! (_blood and saliva drip from mouth_)

Sophia: "That's it! Peppita, you can control it! Make it stop, quickly!"

Peppita: (_clasps hands_) "Really?"

Fayt: "Uh...oh..."

Faerie: "Heheheheh, yes ma'am!"

_smashes hands around Fayt's head_

Sophia: "Careful!"

Peppita: "Whoops. All right, this one's for real! Ready, Fayt?"

_Peppita becomes excited and instinctively does her classic twirl in preparation of her rescue 'Act'_

Sophia: (slow motion) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO----"

Faerie: "HUAHUAHUAHUAK!!!"

_TORNADO SPIN OF DOOM_

Fayt: "I'll...OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW...get you for this..OOWW OWWW AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!...Peppit...GAAAAAAAAAA OHHHH THE WIND, IT BLOWS!!"

Peppita: "Oh no! I'm so sorry...Hold on!"

_dashes for Fayt, but trips_

Peppita: "Oooof!"

Faerie: "Oroo?"

(black hole opens beneath creature)

Faerie: "OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (_falls in_)

Ursus: "BUH-BYE! COME BACK TO PLAY, OKAY?"

Fayt: "..."

-

(30 minutes later, after extensive healing)

Sophia: (_bows_) "Thank you so much for your help, sir. It's a good thing you know Healing."

Man Inside Vent: "...no problem. If you need more help, you'll know where to find me."

Fayt: "(Yeah, probably in one of the dressing rooms...)"

Man Inside Vent: "I HEARD THAT!" (_crawls away_)

Fayt: "(Geez, NOW my thinking voiceover gets louder than the BGM...)"

-

Peppita: "So sorry, you two. Here, you can have this as a symbol of my deepest apologies."

Fayt: "A ticket? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FRIGGIN KIDDING ME."

Sophia: (to Fayt) "Hey, don't be so mean!"

Fayt: (sigh) "Oh, all right all right."

_SNAG!_

Fayt: "Let's go, Sophia. Later, Peppita."

Peppita: "Bye!"

Fayt: "(MUCH later...heheheh. I know just where to put this piece of paper---OWWWWW!!!)"

_stoned_

Peppita: "I HEARD THAT! And there's plenty more where that came from if you don't make it! Oh, and I scribbled all over your shirt while you were being healed. PWNED!"

Fayt: (_pouts_)

_Will Fayt ever recover? And will the Man Inside the Vent ever reach his destination? These questions remain unanswered, and one shall be uncensored. This is your annoying Narrator, signing off!_

_MGSB: "(I've got to kill that guy soon...)"  
_

* * *

**Grantier Hotel, AGAIN**

_Fayt and Sophia are sitting down eating a relaxing lunch together._

Sophia: (sips water) "You know, Fayt, don't you find it strange how we always seem to act like siblings around each other? Sure, it was great having you as a 'big brother' when we were little, but now it seems to deter us from really getting to know each other...deeply. You know what I mean?"

Fayt: "Uh huh..."

Sophia: "I mean, come on now, you're 19 and I'm 17. I'm afraid that if we masque our feelings for too much longer, we'll only end up drifting farther and farther apart. Once you graduate, I'm scared that there'll be no more opportunities for us to break out of this horrible charade."

Fayt: "Maybe..."

Sophia: "If you're hesitant to admit it because of the fear of me rejecting you, don't. I...like you, Fayt. A lot. I think we're ready to pursue a more in-depth relationship, my-----knight."

_face becomes flushed in a dark red_

Sophia: (softly, yet seriously) "Well, Fayt?"

Fayt: "...Yyyyyup. Me too."

Sophia: "Huh?" (_waves hands back and forth by Fayt's eyes_)

Fayt: "...uh? HUH?! GAH!" (_pushes hands back_)

Sophia: "FAYT, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

Fayt: "(Oh, right, she was talking to me, hmmm...uhhh, most I remembered was 'Blah blah blah blah BLEE GOO'...dangit. Never heard that pattern before...think fast, Fayt...)"

Fayt: "REALLY? I'M THIRSTY TOO! LET'S GO FOR MILKSHAKES, C'MON!"

_leads the way_

Sophia: "($&?#ing $#&!)"

-

(Replicator)

Sophia: "Drinks again?"

Fayt: "Oh, don't be so fickle. You just said you wanted one. Tell you what, I'll go shopping with you if you refrain from telling Mom and Dad that I stole their credit key."

Sophia: "For real this time?"

Fayt: (fingers crossed behind back) "For real."

Sophia: "YAY!"

Fayt: "(She's all mine...I think I'll take her paintballing this time.)"

_types on replicator terminal_

(BEEEEEEZZZZZZUUUU!)

Replicator: "Enjoy your shake, you leeching little $&#$&!"

Fayt: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!" (_prepares for kick_)

Replicator: "All right, all right, I'M SORRY! Here, take your FOL credit back, too. I'm sick of it."

Fayt: "Sheez, what's your major malfunction?"

Replicator: "Oh, nothing. Just that I used to be the greatest technological marvel of the MILLENIUM! But noooooooooo, I never got credit for anything. Damn the Pangalactic Federation. Damn them to HELL!!"

Fayt: "Yeah, right. YOU...a technological marvel? Ha!"

_walks away_

-

(5 minutes later)

Boy: "One milkshake, please."

Replicator: "..." (_starts flashing_)

Boy: "H-huh?"

_Beep beep bedee beep beep...coordinates...214...3-68...97-78...1...Gate..Open..._

_ball of light surrounds the little boy_

Boy: "He-hey...what the...AAAAAAAH!!!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEZUUUUUUU!!!_

_vanishes_

(Expel, Shingo Forest)

Boy: "(Aaaaaaaah...ohhhh...)"

Boy: "Ahhh! W-w-where am I? MOMMY!!!"

Soldier: "Hey you! What are you doing here? This is a restricted underdeveloped wildlife area, protected by the UP3! So...are you underdeveloped or not?"

Boy: "Uhhhhh, no?"

Soldier: "GET 'IM!"

Sniper: "Copy that, sir!"

_Star Wars Blaster Rifle SFX_

Boy: "AAAA..." (_falls_)

Soldier: "MAN, I LOVE THIS JOB!"

* * *

**Grantier Hotel, Battle Simulator Panel**

Sophia: "Games again? But you were just playing..."

Fayt: "Awww, come on. I bet it'll be fuuuuuuuuuuun."

Sophia: "Uhhhh, Sure then!"

Computer: "Welcome to the Holodeck---I mean, the Matrix----no, wait, uhhhhh---Miami?"

Will Smith: "Oh hell yeah!"

_vanishes_

Fayt: "(Him again? Geez...)"

Computer: "Anyway, uhhhh, initialize Battle Trophies? They're kinda cool...sort of." (_confirmation sound_)

Sophia: "What're those?"

Fayt: "I don't know...or care. This computer's AI is really up."

Computer: "Actually, ummmmm...it's me again."

_head pops out of vent, waves 'Hi', then withdraws_

Fayt: "Guh?"

Sophia: "Is there a Manual or something we can read? I'm kinda new to all this."

Computer: "Awww, sorry about that. We couldn't afford one. But hey, we do have the next best thing."

_Brady Games Guide pops out_

Fayt: (sweatdrop) "THAT PIECE OF $&!#? HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOMGLOLOLOLOLOL!!!"

Computer: "Ggggcckktt...THPPPTT!!! APRIL FOOLS!"

_also bursts forth in laughter_

Sophia: "...wha? I don't get it. Oh well!"

_rolling on the floor_

Teletubbies: "Ohohohohohohohohoho!"

_join along in the fun_

_Fayt, Sophia, and Computer instantly recover, all eyes on the intruders_

Tubbies: "Heeheeheeheeheeheeheehahehiho---HUH?"

_Fayt, Sophia, Computer, and the Public Broadcast Service pull out M-16s_

Dipsy: "...time for Tubby Bye-bye...ohhhhh..."

_RATTATTATTATTATTTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTATTA!_

_hundreds of pounds of green, red, yellow, and purple stuffing guts stain the floor_

Sophia: "I love rainbows."

Fayt: "Me, too, Sophia. Me, too..."

-

Computer: "All righty, you're all registered! Got your costumes on?"

Fayt: (sigh) "I thought this was supposed to be VR. How did I not notice this while playing Sulfur Dioxide?"

Computer: "We snuck in a TV and game system while your eyes were closed during the 'Loading' phase."

Fayt: ".."

Computer: "Ready? Set? BEGIN ROUND 1!"

(three little puppies are set loose in the room)

Sophia: "Awwwwwwww, Fayt..."

Fayt: "WHAT THE----THE MONSTER'S A PUPPY?!"

Computer: "You said you wanted it on Beginner level, didn't ya? It was all I could find. I just hope the guests from Room 109 don't head back there anytime soon..."

Sophia: "So these things are REAL? Fayt, we can't just go around killing cute little puppies----FAYT!!!"

Fayt: "Hyah! Jah! Take that!"

Puppy: "Bark barkbarkbarkbarkbarkbar---"

_slice, hack, slash!_

Fayt: "We won!...somehow."

Sophia: "What have you done? Ohhhhhh, poor things..."

Fayt: "I thought you liked _cats_."

-

(10 minutes later)

Computer: Soooooooo, uhhhh, having fun yet?"

Sophia: "Well, I guess it's not so bad anymore. Thanks for listening to my suggestions."

Fayt: "This blows. So far we've only had to fight three puppies, an empty box of cookies, two pencils, a pen for a boss, a teddy bear, and a moldy pair of boxer shorts."

Old Man: "Can I have those back now?"

* * *

**Battle "Simulator" Room**

Fayt: "I'm out of here. This sucks."

Computer: "Errrrr, please wait. Preparing final battle."

Sophia: "Phew. I'm already worn out."

Fayt: "Fatty."

Sophia: "..."

Fayt: "Sorry."

Sophia: (_smiles_)

Fayt: "(Hee hee.)"

Computer: "All righty-----BEGIN FINAL ROUND!"

Fayt: "(Gee, I wonder what inanimate object will spring forth this time?)"

(CD Player pops out)

Fayt: "What the heck is THAT thing?!"

Sophia: "Oh wow, an old-fashioned CD playback device!"

Fayt: "...wha?"

Computer: "Heheheh, glad someone recognized it. I found it in one of the starboard vent shafts...pretty neat huh? Now, try this on for size..."

_PLAY_

CD Player: (William Hung)

"_She bangs, she bangs!  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves I go crazy 'cause she Looks like a flower But she stings like a bee Like every girl in history_"

Fayt: "OH god MAKE IT STOP!!! Can't...concentrate...UGHHAA!!!"

Sophia: "Fayt, don't be so silly. It's just music."

Fayt: (cringing up into a little ball) "Make it stop! Just...make it stoooooooooop..."

Sophia: "Please, just calm down..."

Fayt: "AAAAAAAAHH! MUST USE ONLY BLUEBERRY THAT IS SURE TO COME IN HANDY LATER BUT NOW WON'T!"

_Uses_

Sophia: "You're at full health!"

Fayt: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Sophia: "All right, all right. I'll take care of it."

_fling!_

_CRASH!!!_

_pzzzt pzzzt!_

Fayt: (_heavy exhale_) "Thank you...so much...Sophi---"

(falls on the ground)

Sophia: "Someone needs more exercise!"

-

Fayt: "Whew. Well, we did it. So, what's our prize?"

Computer: "A Regeneration Symbol."

Fayt: "Haha. No, really?"

Computer: "Heh, you got me on that one. Here."

_Consolation Prize: Received a 'Tissue'!_

Sophia: "Yuck, it's already been used."

Computer: "Don't look at me. I'm a Computer, see? BEEP BOP BOOP BOPE BEDDDEEE!"

Fayt: "..."

Sophia: "Well, I'm pretty bushed. Wanna grab a bite to eat, Fayt?"

Fayt: "Why not? Things can't possibly get worse."

_stands still, waits for something to go wrong_

Sophia: "Nothing?"

Fayt: "Nope. That's a relief. C'mon."

_Fayt and Sophia begin to leave the room when..._

_BOOM!_

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

_RUMBLE RUMBLE!_

Fayt: "Rumble Rumble? I didn't feel a thing."

Computer: "Did you try turning the Vibration ON?"

Sophia: (trembling) "Y-Y-y-yeah, i-i-i-t's a re-eally ne--at, feature!"

Fayt: "(Okay, here goes...)"

_RUMBLE RUMBLE BUMBLE!!!_

Fayt: "WHOAH!"

(falls on the floor)

_(ANOTHER) BOOM! SHAKE!_

Sophia: "AAaaaah!"

_trips over Fayt_

Sophia: (groan) "You were supposed to _catch_ me..."

Fayt: (laying flat on the floor) "W-W-W-OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! T-T-TRY THIS OUT SOPHIA!!! I-I-I-IT FEELS A-A-WW-ESOME!"

Computer: "Are you crazy? We're being attacked!"

Fayt: "J-j-j-ust a f-f-f-eeee-eeeew more m-m-inutes..."

Computer: "(Hey, that does look pretty comfy...hmmm. There's a fan in the passageway to my right, maybe that'll do the tri--------YOOOWWWW!!! Whoops, there goes my right foot...)"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**  



End file.
